


the first rule of shatterdome fight club...

by eadreytheiptscray



Series: cracking canon [4]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fight Club References, Gen, Movie Night, Tendo makes a pop culture reference and it falls flat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eadreytheiptscray/pseuds/eadreytheiptscray
Summary: Tendo can't believe some of his peers haven't seen "Fight Club." So he takes matters into his own hands.
Series: cracking canon [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580176
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	the first rule of shatterdome fight club...

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [the tags in this post](https://eadrey-the-iptscray.tumblr.com/post/190692689342/i-said-apologize-to-her) \- an unedited drabble I wrote to keep my mind off the dumpster fire that is the U.S. election.

When word about Raleigh and Chuck's brawl reached LOCCENT (all of five minutes), Tendo attempted to joke around with the nearest officer to relieve the tension. 

"What?" She said, a blank look on her face.

"The first rule of Shatterdome fight club," he repeated, "is that you don't talk about Shatterdome fight club. Please tell me you've seen Fight Club."

"Is that a TV show?"

"Is it a—! Parker, it's an iconic piece of American cinema. Anderson, you're from the States—have you seen Fight Club?"

"Haven't, sir."

"Don't 'sir' me. And don't make me feel old." Tendo took a long sip of lukewarm coffee, making a face as he did so. "Y'know what, we're having a mandatory movie night."

The fresh-faced LOCCENT officers glanced around, muttering to each other in their respective languages. Tendo, meanwhile, sent out a group text: _Movie night. Mess hall. 22:00. Spread the word._

* * *

The packed mess hall was eerily silent; everyone there was staring at the grainy projection on the far wall. Whether out of shock or awe, it was hard to tell. But at least now the younger crowd would understand a few more of Tendo's quips.

"I'm glad someone here has taste," he muttered to Herc, one of the only other viewers to quote Brad Pitt's iconic monologue. "I watched this movie religiously when I was a teen."

Herc chuckled. "Weren't you a toddler when the movie came out?"

"Seven."

"You think you're young—I saw Fight Club in the cinema."


End file.
